Princess sakura?
by purpleanimegirl
Summary: Sakura feels a pain which leads to her finding out she's a princess. And on that very night she gets kidnapped by a very unusual but familiar Akatsuki member. Will love blossom or is all that awaits them death and pain. (I suck at summaries. Sorry First fan fiction I've ever began.) I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I don't own Naruto and rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

:Hey I just began writing this not to long ago so it may be bad. I look forward to hear what some of you have to say about it. This is about Sakura and Itachi so if you don't like the pairing please don't read unless you really really want to. Again I just began and I hope you like this story.:

I remember the events of last night just before I began to dream.

~I was getting ready for my shower late in the evening. I had just found a towel when I pain began to seep through my body expanding from my heart to the rest of my body, but it was mainly in my chest. I dropped to my knees bringing down the towel wrack that I tried to support myself with.

"Sakura…" My mother, Mebuki, called from down stairs. I tried to answer her but I couldn't get the words to leave my lips. I also was barely able to breathe let alone mutter a single word. "Sakura are you ok?" I heard my mother say as she as she began to head up the stairs toward me. I heard her footsteps getting closer to me.

I heard her gasp from the doorway; glancing up I saw her familiar blond hair slicked back on the sides with her bangs going down a little bit pass her eyebrows. Her emerald green eyes flash concern and then a knowing look.

"Kizashi should be home soon Sakura. Oh god this isn't supposed to happen I'm going to have to call him, take hold of my hand please Sakura." She was jumping from one thing to the other as she was talking. I lifted my hand up barely able to reach my mom's hand till she reached down to grasp mine. She had lifted me off the floor and supported me as she carried me to the living room down stairs. She laid me down on the couch then made her way to the kitchen. She was in the farthest point in the kitchen so I couldn't hear what she was saying but I knew she was talking to my father. As the pain grew worst I felt my chakra level began to escalate over the maximum that I ever had reached and even higher than Sasuke and Naruto combined and squared. I could feel two different but familiar chakras heading towards my house, probably because of the overflow of my chakra being this dangerously high. "Hurry!" I heard my mother yell into the phone then hung up. A knock sounded at the door and my mother hurried to it.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno… What's going o-n?" Naruto said as kakashi followed behind him. They both looked surprised.

"Kakashi come with me and sakura…" My mother said directing her attention to kakashi. Then she turned her attention to naruto. "Naruto I need you to wait here for my husband, when he get's here tell him to meet us at the safe house he'll know what I mean." She turned toward me and lifted me up, "We got to go now sakura." She said as she pulled me through the door, with Kakashi following behind us, and down the road it took longer. My mother was getting aggravated as the pain got worse for me. "Kakashi meet me at that cabin in the middle of the forest outside of the wall it's about 10 miles into the forest but head through it going straight through." And with that we flashed and where several feet away from the gate. I began to drift in and out of the darkness as we traveled out of the gate and through the forest.

After several minutes we were at the cabin, I was still slipping in and out of the darkness, I glanced over my moms shoulder and saw him. His red eyes, his hair pulled into the hair tie that grew many inches, his tall masculine body, and his very noticeable black coat red clouds on it was all visible in the moonlight filled night.

"S-h-i-t…" I mumbled between harsh rigid breaths; just before I passed out I clutched onto my mothers shoulder.

Crash!

"Stop! Stay away from my daughter… It's not safe to move her she's still…" I heard my mother yelling but she was interrupted.

"Look she is a great tool. With her we can do what we want if we have her." I heard a voice it seemed familiar to me but I couldn't figure out where I had heard it from. I could feel myself being lifted up by an arm under my knees and one behind my back. I was turned around so that my head was resting on what seemed like a shoulder as a calming sent entered my nostrils.

"M…Mom what's going on?" I asked groggily as my arms where lifted up over the shoulders of who ever was holding me. I heard my mother cry out as I drifted back into the darkness. ~

I drifted into a dream about Itachi after the darkness went away. I have had feelings for him but I never told any one. I had followed him around when I was younger but people believed that I was following his younger brother, Sasuke; so just to keep it secret I made every one believe that I was madly in love with Sasuke, but I started to believe it myself after many years. I can remember the day I first saw him. His eyes had not yet been the red that they are now they were the midnight blue that also ran in his family, he was heading to training and I was looking for my stuffed bunny-rabbit that I had left there earlier that morning. And I noticed he was there so I approached him.

"Have y-you seen my bun-bun?" I asked as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He had glanced down at me as a smile spread across his face. He came down to my level and pulled the bag from his back in front of him.

"Yes I think I have is this your Bun-Bun?" he asked pulling out my Bun-Bun which was purple with a red circle on its chest and back and a semi-circle on its left ear. A hug smile spread across my once frowning face.

"Yay! Thank you so much! You found my Bun-Bun!" I said happily. That was the day that I fell for him because we ended up spending the entire day together and I thought I knew everything about him.

I was wrapped in a comfortable warmth, and as I opened my eyes I realized that it was Itachi's arms wrapped around me holding me to his hard chest. We were in a beautiful room which was purple with red trimmings on the bottom and midnight blue on the top trimmings.

"I-Itachi?" I asked wondering if this was a dream. I glanced up again at his face after I had looked around the room and noticed that he was staring at me with his bloody crimson eyes. "U-Uh…" I stuttered.

"Oh you're awake…" he said as cold as he always did. "Hn." He said as he sat up; bringing me up with him because he hadn't unwrapped his arms from around me. When he sat up I wrapped my arms around him and braced for some sort of impact.


	2. Chapter 2

:Hey this is the 19th of June and I finally got another 1000+ words typed so i updating. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. If anything gets confusing, please do ask me through reviews and or Pm me. Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. cx :

Then everything went dark, and I sprung up realizing that there was no warmth any more. I had dreamt about Itachi being there when I opened my eyes in my dream.

'Why?' I thought to myself. 'Why have I been dreaming about him lately?' I thought to myself again. Glancing around I realized that I was in the room from my dream. In the air around me I noticed the familiar sweet, but fruity almost, calming smell from the nights before. I noticed a desk which held a picture and a computer; before I could examine the picture my stomach had growled ferociously as it begged for food. I then went to approach the door when I realized that there where three doors.

"Dang it! I'm hungry." I said, mumbling the last part as I flung myself onto the red covered bed; followed by the door on the right side of the room opening several seconds later. "HUH?!" I exclaimed the question aloud.

"…So you are awake…" I heard the emotionless Itachi say from the door way. I quickly turned around to see him dressed in his black, red clouded cloak standing in the door way with one of his arms hanging out from just below mid forearm. I stared at him as he stood there. He was staring back at me too.

In one swift movement I pulled the cover from under me over my head and tucked it all around my body as if it were a second skin. I didn't hear his foot steps before he tugged at the part that I had under my head.

"Go away." I said grabbing onto that part and pulled it closer to me and kept a tight grip on it.

"Sakura get out from under there now. We need to talk." He said not realizing that I had made a shadow clone of myself which made a good distraction for me to slip out from the bottom of the cover and created another shadow clone which I made get under the large bed. "Sakura come on and get…" I dismissed the first shadow clone while he had been talking. The shadow clone under the bed grabbed his right foot which he grabbed the shadow clone and held the hand still as he ducked down under the bed to see it as I climbed back on the bed quietly. "How did you get under there?" he asked his deep voice made me falter causing the bed to squeak. "What the…" just as he was about to look up I jumped off the bed just slightly hitting the top of his arced back. I hit the ground hard on my rear end.

"Ouch that hurt…" I mumbled as I quickly got up and ran toward the door to the left. It lead to a room which was a bathroom with another door which I opened led to a giant closet with boxes in it. I closed the doors behind me and hid in a giant box. My heart was pounding as I heard the bathroom door open and close. It began to beat faster as I heard the closet door slowly open and I felt his chakra disappear which he was hiding it from me. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. The top of my box began to open but then it stopped; the sound of his feet began to go in the opposite direction and as I heard the door open and close and eventually get locked. The lid of the box shot off and I was grabbed by large hands. "Let me go you meanie!" I shouted as I flung my arms around. My hands were then grabbed and held in place in front of me by one warm hand.

"Sakura stop it now." I heard a stern voice say looking up I saw Itachi; his expression was different for once, and I couldn't tell what it was. I began to flail my legs directed at him. "Sakura!" he shouted at me which caused me to freeze. He held me there, in silence, for maybe a minute or two. I looked down at my new red shoes, that I had got the day before I got the pain, I had on my new purple and black mid thigh high socks that I knew didn't match my red low cut crimson red shirt and pink and black skirt which had a pink over skirt sewn onto a black skirt that went just above the mid thigh socks. "Calm down and answer some questions for me." He said as he flung me over his shoulder. Itachi went to the door and unlocked it again with the one hand that wasn't resting on my back. I was frozen in place because he smelt the same as the smell from before. It was so over powering that I went limp and took in the smell as I drew in every bit of it.

We went through the bathroom and back into the bed room. The hand on my back tightened slightly as it began to grip my shirt.

"Now Sakura if you be good I won't have to restrain you but if you don't…" He paused, then set me down and one edge of his lips twisted into a smirk. "Then I'll have no choice to tie you up and make you listen." He added leaning a little closer to me.

"Well then you're going to have to try and get me cause I'm not going to listen to you." I said using a substitution jutsu. I made my way to the right door which had ran into a dead end it was a single room with many books like a library. My hands got yanked behind me and quickly wrapped by rope. I felt my hair get parted slightly toward my ear which must have been a nose because I could feel air brushing against my skin and hair follicles.

"I wasn't joking when I said that." He said in a single breath into my ear.

I let out a groan accidentally. I pulled my feet from underneath me and let myself fall to the ground hoping that he would let me out of his grip so that I could start off running. Not only did he not let go of me but he snaked his left arm that was now free around my waist.

"Let me go you jerk." I said as he lifted me up a couple inches off the ground to his height. I flailed my legs again and this time I hit his shins. His grip tightened and he began to head back to the bed. I heard him chuckle as he dropped me on the bed.

"You are going to listen to me understand… Princess…" It sounded as if it was dripping with venom. I was shocked no one was supposed to know about that I didn't even know until a month before when my parents told me. "So you know what I'm talking about, Princess." He said continuing to say princess.


	3. Chapter 3

:Hey i'm back again. Sorry for the wait and i'm glad people are reading this. :3

Chapter 3:

"Why do you keep referring to me as princess?" I asked pretending to not know what he was talking about. He of course saw right through my weak attempt at lying. He lifted his hand up, and I flinched thinking that he was going to slap me, but he wasn't he just cupped my face still in front of his.

"Listen, my little cherry. If you keep acting stupid I can lock you up and allow Kisame to ask you the questions. You wouldn't want that… trust me." I began to wonder, would he really do that. I didn't want to be near him, so I flung my leg out when he was in rang and it collided with his stomach. He was down for a second so I used that second to run toward the middle door I flung it closed behind me only to freeze as I looked into the blue fish like face of Kisame.

"Oh shit…" I said as I tried to set of running only to have bumped into Itachi who had appeared in front of me. He hit me on my neck causing me to pass out as I heard him chuckle.

I began to awaken to a heated discussion near by so I kept my eyes closed and listened in.

"Why do we have to keep and eye on this little brat?!" I heard a voice which I believe belonged to Kisame, he sounded angry. "How can she be the princess? She barely has boo… never mind…" He said at first he was near shouting but then he got silent and barely audible toward the end. I got angered with the fact that he was referring to my boobs. All of a sudden my chakra ramped up to an extremely high level and I was out of that room and in a strange building which resembled a castle like building I was surrounded by people in cloaks I could tell that one was a female due to the rather large breast area.

The female stood up and removed her hoodie and revealed that it was my mother. Her face was full of happiness as she looked at me. She pulled me into an embrace, and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Mom." I began, "Explain everything now. What is going on?" I said Just as I felt myself being pulled backwards and taken to a different place. I tilted my head back and saw Itachi. Frozen I stared into his eyes. They seemed to swirl in my gaze, hypnotizing me. "I…Itach…i." I stuttered, still in his arms trapped in his gaze.

The area around us began to focus again as we appeared back into the room for which I tried o escape from before. The only thing out of place was Kisame was there. Still frozen I was staring up at him unable to move. Kisame was still visible in the corner of my eye but I couldn't look away from Itachi at all.

"Kisame…" Itachi began.

"Yeah. Yeah I know we'll talk later on." He said with a laugh as he left the room slamming the door behind him. Seconds had passed as we stood there. I tried to move but couldn't; he had me trapped in his sharingan Genjutsu. "Now," He began, "You will answer me and be respectful. So that means… No trying to escape." He said flatly, showing no emotion like he has since the incident. He still held me there even though he could move; he slightly stroked my cheek with his thumb. "It's been a while since we've been alone. How've you been?" he said as if he were his normal self that I had fallen in love with.

My words were stuck in my throat as I tried to speak. I just stood there. How could he have been acting as if nothing had happened; he murdered his entire clan except for his own brother, and he was acting as if it had never happened.

"Come on speak." He said, astounding me even more. I said nothing after many seconds so he let out a sigh. He let go of me and I felt my knees give out on me leaving me on the ground sitting on my knees. I stared blankly out into the eternal darkness around us saying nothing as my arms were limp at my sides. I wasn't sure why I was unable to move. I just sat there, and he slowly came up behind me and pulled me to his lap.

"Let go of me…" I mumbled. Scared of what might happen I slowly dragged myself away only to be grabbed by him and pulled back to him by my waist.

"Answer me." He said flatly as if I were some one else. "Princess…" He added angering me at that point.

'Sakura.' I heard a familiar voice call out to me. It sounded as if it were my mom. 'Sakura, where are you?' I heard my mother say in my head.

'Mom?" I thought to myself as Itachi's grip got tighter around my waist.

"Princess, we need your help." Itachi said in my ear. I repeated mom in my head. "Who are you talking to?" Itachi said when I didn't answer him.

"Let go of me I'm not going to help you or those people." I said defiantly to him as I began to wiggle out of his grip. I saw that wiggling wasn't going to help I did quick hand signs and used the substitution jutsu. I was out of his grasp and running into the darkness.

'Mom, are you there? Was that you I heard?' I thought through some sort of bond that I felt. It wasn't like normal thoughts though because it felt like some sort of communicator.

'Sakura it's me. Yes you heard me thank heavens. Where are you?' my mothr thought back to me.


	4. Chapter 4

yay chapter 4 is up early all thanks to my first review jessica x3. here you go. (Less words this time sorry.)

'Mom I don't know where I am. Plus I'm stuck in Itachi's sharingan Genjutsu, and how are we speaking to each other?' I asked her as I stopped running and looked around I was getting exhausted from running. As soon as I set back to running as I saw Itachi closing in my legs folded up below me from running. He was standing in front of me now with the usual frown plastered on his face.

'You're in his Genjutsu!' my mother exclaimed surprised by what I had just said. 'Listen you need to find a way out if you don't…' my mom was cut off literally when Itachi had pulled me to my feet and made a scissor movement with his hand which had cut a chakra string.

"Look what I found. A worn out leaf village ninja slash princess." Itachi pulled me over his shoulder then did some hand signs.

"What do you want with me?" I said to him being as cold as I could. He didn't answer at the moment.

"I'm the one who is asking the questions not you. So just you know you are going to help us if you want to or not." He said, I felt a lot of pressure bind my wrist and ankles causing me to cry out in pain and my arms were tugged behind my back..

"Stop." I screamed in pain as tears ran down my face in single file lines. Itachi seemed unaffected by my pain, beginning to walk back to the spot we began at.

"Then does that mean you'll answer all my questions then?" I heard him say to me over his shoulder as we were walking. I nodded my head as I tried to pull my arms apart. Crying out again as it began to tighten even more around both my wrist and ankles. "Good girl, but those are staying on because it's just to make sure you don't run." He said sitting me down on the ground when we had arrived to our destination.

"Can you get them off of me…please? It's not like I can run." I said still sobbing silently from the pain. He shook his head and sat down on his knees.

"No I will not." He said then began to speak before I was able to ask why he wouldn't. "Ok now how much do you know about what's going on?" He asked me as he stared at me show no more emotion than a rock.

"Not much." I answered truthfully but between sobs. I began to take deep breathes in the process of calming down.

"Would you like me to tell you?" he asked, he paused for me to answer so I nodded as a reply as I continued to take these deep breathes. He said nothing as if he was listening to some one else speaking.

"Yes… I…would." I said in between my deep breathes. His eyes snapped back to me after a second of looking to his left.

"Ok." He said as if nothing had happened; like he hadn't stopped for even one second. "Well …" he began pulling a scroll from a pocket on the inside of his coat.

"What the hell?!" I shouted interrupting him. "How the hell was that there it wasn't even visible from here!" I shouted, and then realized that his left eye twitched because of how I had just behaved reminding me of a time that when I was out with Naruto and he was raging like I just did about how there was a new ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen shop back at Christmas.

"As I was about to say." He said clearing his throat getting my attention as he did so. "You are a princess of a land that was said to have been destroyed many years ago. It was said to be located east from the fire nation located in the center of the ocean." He said, reading from the scroll.

I saw an sign on the scroll which I immediately realized was the one which belong to my family.

"How did you get that?!" I yelled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally got another chapter done (Has over 1,000 words). I hope every one likes this. Please do review if you would like. :3

I was seething with anger now, that very scroll was one that I had received from my mother as an explanation to what was going on when I first found out. I had kept it in a box that I had hid in the bed back at my house in Konoha.

"Hn," Was all he said in return. By the look on his face I could tell he was getting angry from me interrupting him. He was beginning to anger me when I heard him mumble that my room looked nice and was clean. He had only made things worse because he had proved my suspicions were correct he had been in my room. I began to concentrate on my chakra; I was doing as my mother had taught me to break this jutsu. I was able to do it quickly. I take all my chakra and moved it to my feet to keep it from my hands and to snap the jutsu around my feet then quickly I pushed it all to my hands snapping the jutsu wraps around my wrist.

With a triumphant smile on my face I punched Itachi in the face, grabbed the scroll and did a hand sign and activated it. "RELEASE!" I spoke aloud as I broke his Genjutsu. As soon as we were out of the Genjutsu I realized that I was still in his arms staring up at him, so I shut my eye hoping that I wasn't going to get caught in it again. I tried to shove him off but his grip was tight on my shoulders. I tried to drop myself onto the ground, and succeeded but was brought back up by Itachi.

"You're being bad." Itachi said through gritted teeth in my right ear. I shuttered at the feeling of his warm breathe on my ear. I could feel his body close behind me as the warmth hit me. My knees were growing weak, and then they lost the strength to hold me up. "Oh poor, poor princess can't walk now can you?" He asked sarcastically, gripping my wrists in his hand.

"Let me go you jerk I want to go home." I shouted trying to yank myself out of his grip, but his grip only got tighter around my wrists. He began to drag me across the floor toward the bed in front of us. "Ouch let go of me." I demanded as he continued to drag me then lifted me by my secured wrists and set me on the bed against the wall with my arms above my head.

"Now how can you possibly be demanding things from me when you aren't even in the position to be doing so when I'm the one who is in charge of what ever happens to you?" He said flatly.

"Let me go or kill me. Those are your choices or I'll make it for you." I said angrily at him as I spat on his face. He gave an angry growl as he pulled back his free hand and slapped me in the face with enough force that my body except for my arms that he was holding went flying. I felt and heard a sickening snap in each of my arms slightly above my elbow from the force of the slap and my arms being held in pace by his other hand. I screamed out loud enough for my throat to become raspy after five seconds had passed.

My arms were still held up above me as I laid on the bed in pain. My arms fell down on the bed above me when Itachi released my wrist. It was so painful that I was on the verge of passing out.

"Haruno… You should do as you're told." He said as he left the room leaving me to fall into the darkness as I fainted. The darkness lingered for a long time, which I couldn't say exactly how long.

The smell of food had woke me up it smelt delicious. I slowly began to sit up but had to do so because I couldn't move my arms. I saw Itachi holding the food by the door.

"Eat…" he said flatly. I shook my head no and turned away from him to look at the covers to my right side to avoid his eyes. "You will eat." He said as he came closer.

"Will you let me go or kill me?" I asked disregarding what he had said. I turned around when I felt his hands on my shoulders. I was now pressed against the wall as he was not even an inch away from me. "Answer me, are you going to let me go or kill me?" I questioned again not shying away.

"Eat now!" he said as he showed one emotion, anger.

"No I will not, I'd rather die." I yelled at him pressing myself closer to the wall attempting to somehow get out of his grip. I kicked up my legs to push him away, and failed because he used that to slip closer to me by going between my legs at a point slightly above my knees. He pulled the tray closer from where he had set it down.

"Either you eat or I'll force you. Now eat." He said through gritted teeth. I shook my head and turned away from him, causing him to reach out and grabbed my face with his fore fingers on my left cheek and right cheek with his thumb. He yanked my face to look straight at him. He used his other hand to grab a slice of bread from the plate. "Open." He said holding the bread to my lips. I kept my mouth shut pressing my lips tighter. His fingers pressed into my cheeks as he allowed his nails to dig into my cheeks. His fingers held my mouth open as he put a small piece of the bread onto my tongue. He took both his hands away from my mouth allowing my mouth to shut automatically. The bread tasted horrible almost as bad as naruto smelled after seven days of training and no baths.

I spat it out towards the trash can by the desk where it had successfully entered the trash can.

"I refuse to eat any food you MONSTERS give me." I dragged out the word 'monsters' as I faced him showing him defiance. "I won't do as you want me to and I never will." I said leaning forward leaving my arms by my sides which I couldn't move due to pain.

"Stop being stubborn. Either you eat or there will be trouble." He said harshly leaning closer with anger flashing in his eyes. I snickered and let out a chuckle.

"What kind of trouble is worse than this?" I said anger and sadness filling me to the brim as the seconds ticked by.

"I'll kill all your loved ones. Family, teachers, comrades, and friends; maybe even the entire village." He said with a sinister expression on his face. I could feel the tears boil over my eyes and down my cheeks. Itachi let out a chuckle as I cried.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat there looking into the eyes of my captor. "Fine! What do you want?" I sobbed unable to wipe my tears away. A slight grin spread across Itachi's face then quickly disappeared. He then backed away from me.

"You will eat and not attempt to run away. Do you understand?" He asked as he stood himself up. I nodded as tears continued to run down my face.

'He has no feelings! Why did I ever fall for him?' I thought to myself as I attempted to move my arms only to cry out in pain. A slight bit of confusion shot through his eyes but then he realized what had happened. He used medic ninjutsu to set my bones back in place but that was all. The pain was still there but wasn't as bad. He then left me alone in this room. I then began to eat the food not caring what it was. I had to make a plan, a plan of escape. Realizing the only way to escape was to most likely kill them all. She slowly continued to eat the food till it was all gone.

'I need to bath.' I thought to myself as I got up and carried the empty tray to the desk with the computer. 'Hm, maybe later I will email Master Tsunade once I can understand what kind of schedule they have.' I thought remembering how Tsunade had made me get a laptop which had been fairly need at the time so that I could get a hold of her.

~"Yes Lady Tsunade!" I said as I entered her office after rushing there because of the fact that I was told that she requested a meeting with me.

"Sakura…" A obviously hung over Tsunade had began. "Please lower your voice." She said as she slowly sat up. She lowered her head instantly. I walked to the windows and pulled the blinds shut knowing that the light was bothering her. "Thanks… ok in the corner over there is a box for you I ordered this for you so that we could keep in touch while you're on a mission. It's a laptop make sure that it is charged when you go on a mission and it has a spare battery in there just incase."~

I let out a sigh and slowly walked over to the bath room. Noticing I didn't have a change of clothes so I went to the closet. Seeing all the boxes and clothes hanging up I grabbed one of the huge baggy shirts from a hanger to my left side and grabbed a towel from on a shelf to the right. Exiting the closet I began to fill up the tub with steaming hot water. As soon as the water was half an inch from the top of the tub I turned the water off. Grabbing the edge of my shirt I pulled it over my head, then pulled my shorts down bringing my under wear and socks along to. Then I reached back to unclasp my braw letting it drop to the floor. I slowly slipped into the water as it stung slightly over each of my cuts and bruises that were scattered across my body. I let out a sigh as the water began to soothe my skin up to my collar bone.

I wasn't sure how long I was in there relaxing but the door was flung open as I shot up from the water upper chest exposed to the cold air causing me to shoot back down. Itachi was standing across from me at the door of the bathroom. He stared down at me. I felt a blush cover my face as I realized I was completely undressed in front of him while sitting in the bath tub.

Hello every one! I have finished yet another chapter and sorry about the long wait. I was getting myself ready for school and many of you must know how enrollment at high school is like. Now in this chapter there is slight nudity but it's not graphic at this moment so the rating still applies. At the end there will be a question that i would like some help on due to the fact that it's about a previous anime i have watched. Any way I hope you all like the chapter and story so far. If you would like a certain type of scene to happen please do tell me I will find a way to work it into the story. Enjoy!

"Get out!" I yelled at him, some how causing a huge gust of wind to shove him out of the room. The door slammed behind him and I settled slowly back in the water wishing for the now cold water to heat back up. Surprisingly and almost instantly the water heated up to an extremely warm temperature. I sat there for a long time and found sleep after several minutes. I must have slipped into it while sleeping cause when I was waking up I felt the water enter my nose and mouth. I was struggling to get up but for some reason I felt as if I was being held down by a very strong man seeing how I could feel biceps wrapped around my chest. Swiftly my arm was yanked up towards the outside of the bath. I was coughing and choking on the water as I gasped for the new cold air that was surrounding me causing chills to travel across my body. I took huge breathes to collect myself. My wrist were let go only to have an arm wrap around my waist and hold me tightly into a warm embrace. I could feel two breasts surround my face and head. They weren't as big as mine and Tsunade's but they were still big.

"Are you ok?" I heard a familiar female voice say in an almost monotone style. I looked up and saw the familiar bright blue shoulder length hair and the golden orange eyes that reflected the little bit of light in the room. Suddenly I remembered in flashes of images and snippets of sounds.

~"Slow down Sakura!" A young blue haired girl yelled out to a younger me. It looked as if I was around the age of 2-3 years old in this. I was giggling.

"Catch up Cousin!" I shouted over my shoulder, "You're going slower than." And just as I started speaking I slipped and fell causing me to cry. ~

"Cousin is that you?" I asked confused, and reached up with one hand and gently placed it on her cheek feeling her skin wondering if this had been a dream.

A/N: Hey ok the question is that i was wondering if any of you knew what anime in it's opening shows a group of people i know there is males but i'm not sure if there were females but in the opening they were in cloaks that were black with hoods I started watching it one day back over 5-6 years ago; does any one know what it is? I totally forgot what it is called and i remember that in the opening when it showed them in the cloaks there were in a field. Also there was an anime where there is like a young prince who had brought a girl with him by i believe boat, to this place where his grandmother was (she was royal to i guess he didn't have parents) and the grandmother gets assassinated by these ninja like samurai (they had Katanas if i remember correctly) it was also around that time and i think it was on cartoon net work around that time too. And sorry about any spelling mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey every one I'm back. I am very sorry about the long wait for the new chapter i was getting mad at myself for not getting it done sooner. With how I'm trying to get used to my new schedule for high school. I've been busy with home work lately so I hope you all can sort of understand and sorry for the fact that there is not as many words that i hoped there would be. on with the story. C:

I stared up at her as she nodded to me in response. I felt my expression lighten as I embraced her tightly forgetting about everything except for her momentarily. I snuggled up as close as I could as I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I missed you so much." I sobbed gripping her Akatsuki robe in my fist. It was a soft fabric; well at least it felt that way in my slightly calloused hands. "Why did you leave me that night? I was so scared that you had gotten hurt, or even killed." I cried out as more tears came down my face.

**_P.O.V CHANGE… ( KONAN)_**

~I walked down the hall when I heard an explosion. Yelling soon had followed the explosion.

"Get the princess out of here!" Yelled my father as several ninjas, both men and women, ran past us toward my cousin Sakura. "Konan we need you on the battle field now!" My father commanded as he began running in the direction of the explosion. I followed behind him and readied several paper shurikens for a battle that I knew was about to commence. "As soon as they attack get rid of them understand daughter!" My father called out to me, and for once he had called me his daughter for the first time in several years. I nodded in acknowledgment as I pulled myself from my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw two sound nins emerging from in the wall beside me. I flung the previously readied shurikens at them and instantly killed them as they landed in their foreheads. A slight trail of crimson blood ran down their face beginning at the hole to the bridge of their noses to the floor. The bodies had crumbled to the floor as we turned and left. Many bodies were left in our trail as we continued to go down the hall.

Morning had came and almost all the nin attackers were dead. We kept one alive as a prisoner. We had lost track of the princess and her family. ~

I had explained this all to Sakura as I had slipped those clothes that she had picked out for herself on her. Tears were still streaming down her face as I told her what had happened. I let out a sigh and lifted her into my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my waist. I kept her held up by my hands under her butt. I carried her out of the bathroom and out of Itachi's room. We went down the long corridor that had very little doors and halls.

"Let's go get some dinner we have some pot stickers and sushi being made. I got it to where they made it especially for us." I said to her as I felt her relax in my arms. We continued to walk till I felt her flinch and become tense again. I saw the Familiar blue skinned face of Kisame behind me when I had turned around slowly.

"Where are you taking the Pinky?" He asked me with a cocky smirk on his face. He took loud steps towards us as he walked closer.

"We're going to get some dinner. Not like it has anything to do with you." I said turning away to continue to the kitchen. I heard another snicker behind me as I approached the door to the kitchen.

"Don't do anything to Itachi's pet. It'd be a shame if pain lost you because of the Pink Princess here." He threatened behind me. I Opened the door and stopped in the door way.

"He won't because unlike you he and I both know what we're doing and what's going on." I tossed over my shoulder as a smirk spread across my lips and I closed the door behind me leaving Kisame in the almost endless hallway.

**_In Konoha_**

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled an angry Naruto who was in his Orange jumpsuit. He slammed his fists down on the desk that Tsunade was sitting at.

"I don't know Naruto. I myself wasn't told that my apprentice was the princess of the Land of Song." Tsunade said then downed a whole bottle of sake in a couple of seconds then let out a sigh of concern and anger.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikimaru, Akimaru, and Shino all stared at Tsunade in disbelief. As for Sakura's mother and father, her father was actually there while only a hologram of her mother was there.

"What!" Naruto and Ino shouted in unison.

I hope you all enjoyed the story so far but if not please do notify me if you realize i spelled something wrong and i made it the land of song which I chose to locate in the water area in between tea country and O'uzu island.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SAKURA'S P.O.V._**

I was confused after Kisame and Konan's conversation. 'Does Konan like Pain?' I barely remember him because he came to the castle once before the day we had left, but what I wanted to know is that if that was true then when did she start liking him and how did she meet him.

"Sakura, I'm going to set you down now." Konan said as she began to lower me down and sat me on a large chair that had cushions on the seat and the back but scooped down in a slight semi-circle.

"Thanks for carrying me.' I said as soon as she stood back up. I gained a smile from her and a light chuckle followed.

"Little Sakura don't worry about it. Besides I don't think that your legs are steady just yet." She said as she walked into a room which I was guessing was the kitchen. She came back holding two plates both containing the same amount of sushi and a small cup of soy sauce for them to share.

We sat there and ate together carrying along with small talk while we ate. When we had finished she had asked me if I wanted some water. I nodded my head, and she got up went back into that room and came back out moments later with two tall glasses of water. I muttered a thank you and began to drink some of the water.

"So princess, what have you been doing lately? Any guy s you like?" She asked me as soon as I took the last gulp of water from the glass. I blinked in surprise.

"Um… well there is a guy I like… but he doesn't know I used to follow him around but people thought it was his little brother I was following. So I went along with what people thought till even after I heard that the brother went missing. His brother was assigned to a team with me so I had to pretend that I liked him all the time so that no one realized that I liked his older brother. And I am Lady Tsunade's apprentice." I blurted it out in a single breath. Konan had a strange look on her face afterwards. "What?" I asked only causing her to burst out laughing. A warm blush covered my face as I heard her laugh for a couple minutes.

She shot me a mischievous smile. "So does he have a name? If he's missing then I can help… find him." She said freezing to find a way to finish her sentence. A hot blush crossed my face once more.

"Um… That won't be needed." I muttered looking down at the ground only to look back up and see a shocked look on her face.

"Are you saying…" She gulped, "That he's in the Akatsuki?!" She yelled the last word. Konan was shocked beyond all recognition

"No no nonononononononono!" I Yelled, "That's not what I meant, well kind of. I mean no no it's not." I began stuttering and freaking out. I saw Konan start to snicker. "What?! Do I have rice on my face or something?" I asked wiping my face because she was staring at my face. She shook her head.

"No you don't it's just..." She froze, "It seems you're into the bad boy type. So- who is he?" She asked getting closer to me as she smiled like a mad lady. I shook my head and backed up. "Please tell me?" She begged.

I let out a sigh, and cleared my throat. "Do you promise you won't tell him or do anything involving messing with us?" I asked her. When she nodded her head I let out another sigh. "Ok. Well he's…" The door flung open and an arm snaked around my waist and lifted me up into the air. "EPP-"I yelped. I squirmed as Konan looked upset now. I was unable to see who had lifted me up but I knew that whoever it was had really warm pale skin.

"Itachi what the hell do you think you are doing?" Konan yelled at Itachi who had now flung e over his shoulder with great ease. A slight blush covered my face for a second but then disappeared.

A new chapter is finally done sorry for the long wait.

"She is my prisoner." He said in his deep booming voice. I nearly melted with his voice near my ear. "You are not to mess with her or speak with her in anyway." That's what got me mad. He was treating me like some kind of object which allowed an idea to enter my head.

"Itachi…" I mumbled earning a barely audible hm. "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN OBJECT THAT YOU OWN!" I yelled at him that kicked him in the stomach which chakra imbedded feet. He had momentarily lessened his grip on me and I was able to flip out of his grip and just as I was about to land on the floor his hand grasped my shoulder. I shook off his hand and quickly built a box of chakra around him. "Maybe that'll teach you." I called over my shoulder as I stepped toward a surprised Konan.

"Remind me to never get you mad." She chuckled then added, "Would you like more water?" She asked me.

"Yes please." I answered enthusiastically to her question as I nodded my head. I sat myself back down in the chair and waited for her to return with a pitcher of water which contained about 1 gallon of water. I poured myself a new glass of water as she gingerly set the water down on the long table. She glanced over her shoulder followed by me to see that Itachi was still in the box but Kisame had also came into the room. He charged at Konan but was unable to continue because I formed the same type of box around him as I did with Itachi.

Kisame was thrashing around in his box, slamming his large sword into the walls. An electric charge was sent through the walls out of my aggravation, causing him to stagger to the floor and collapse. Kisame was now a fried sharkie cabob as he laid on the ground passed out. Konan was laughing so hard that she had grabbed onto my shoulder for support.

I hope you all liked it so far.


End file.
